Tan sólo fue un sueño, te repetirás
by wootutoo
Summary: Kate tiene un sueño peculiar.


Este one-shot esta inspirado por, y tiene extractos de, la canción Historia de un Sueño de la Oreja de Van Gogh.  
Mi iTunes puso esta canción por casualidad y me inspiró a escribir esto.

Espero que les guste!

Anna

* * *

Beckett estaba mirando por la ventana, pero sus pensamientos estaban en otra parte. Sintió los brazos del hombre que amaba abrazarla. Sonrió. No había visto a Castle todo el día, había partido antes de que ella se despertáse, tenía un sin fín de reuniones con sus editores, jefes de campañas de publicidad, dueños de bibliotecas y librerías, etc. Castle estaba preparándolo todo para la publicación de su nuevo libro.

- Estás muy callada - dijo Castle después de darle un beso en el cuello - ¿En qué piensas, Kate?"  
- Nada - respondió y se dio vuelta para esta cara a cara con Rick - Pensaba en un sueño que tuve - La sala, casi oscura, se alumbró. Ambos miraron al cielo  
- ¡Una estrella fugaz! - Exclamó Castle - ¡Pide un deseo, Kate!  
- Yo ya tengo todo lo que deseo - le besó la punta de la nariz y se encaminó hacia la cocina  
- ¿Y, qué soñaste? - le preguntó él, siguiéndola.  
- ¿Um? - Kate lo miró despistada  
- Dijiste que estabas pensando en un sueño que tuviste - le recordó el - de qué era el sueño - Ella sacudió la cabeza  
- No recuerdo. Creo que era... - ahogó sus palabras Castle la invitó a seguir - Realmente no recuerdo...

Castle apretó sus labios, dando a entender que no sabía que hacer ni decir. Decidieron hacer panquecas para la cena. Alexis llegaría en cualquier momento, era la primera vez que vendría a visitarlos desde que había empezado la universidad.

El hecho era que Kate se recordaba de todo el sueño. Lo cual era raro. Primero, porque Kate Beckett no soñaba amenudo. Y segundo, porque cuando soñaba, no recordaba nada del sueño. Pero este sueño, era diferente. Había sido un sueño lúcido, pero se sintió tan real. La única razón por la que podía diferenciar que era un sueño y no un recuerdo era porque había hablado con su mamá.

_Estaba apuntó de dormirse cuando sintió como la cama se hundía de un lado. Se levantó de un sobresalto_

"_¿Castle?" murmuró, pero nadie contestó. "Estás sola, Kate. Sola" dijo para sí misma; recordándose que estaba sola en la cama de Castle. El estaba dándole los últimos toques a "Calor Congelado". _

_Suspiró y se volvió a acostar en la cama. _

_Miró el techo. _

_Después de un tiempo cerró los ojos, pero aún no conseguía dormirse. De prontó sintió como una mano fría le acariciaba la frente suavemente. Abrió los ojos y vió una mujer de pelo negro sonriéndole. Su piel era tan pálida como la de un muerto; pero sus ojos, sus ojos estaban llenos de vida. _

"_¿Mamá?" Preguntó, pero sabía perfectamente que aquella mujer era su madre. Johanna le sonrió. "¿Qué..." Kate no tenía palabras. "¿Qué haces aquí, Mamá?" le preguntó cuando logró volver a sí. _

"_Perdona que vine sin avisar, no es esta hora, y menos el lugar" respondió con un susurro casi inaudible "Yo sólo quería despedirme, darte un beso y verte una vez más"_

_Estaba hablando con un fantasma. Con el fantasma de su madre. ¿Acaso se daba cuenta de lo loca que sonaba? _

"_El escritor, Richard Castle, te hace feliz, Katie" dijo su madre "Más feliz que cualquier otra cosa." continuó "Ya has dejado de gozar tantas cosas por buscar quien cometió mi asesinato, hija" le limpió la lagrima que corría por la mejilla a Kate "No desperdicies más tu vida. A mi no me debes nada, Kate. Tú eres lo único que me importa, y tú felicidad es lo que más me llena el alma. Promete que serás feliz, Kate. Que serás feliz con Richard, con Alexis, con tu padre, tus compañeros de trabajo." Kate no respondió verbalmente, pero se lo prometió con una sonrisa "Y siempre sonríe, mi querida niña, te ves espectacular cuando sonríes" _

_Johanna le dio un beso a Kate en la frente y arregló la sábana para que los pies de su hija estuvieran abrigados. Ella sonrió inconsientemente, hacía años que nadie la arropaba. El gesto le recordó a su infancia._

"_Mamá" la llamó. Johanna le sonrió "¿Me cántas como lo solías hacer?"_

_Johanna se recostó de la cabecera de la cama y Kate descanzó su cabeza en el pecho de su madre; su madre le peinaba el pelo con una mano y con la otra le acariciaba el brazo. Esa había sido imagén que el padre de Kate había observado por más de 10 años desde la puerta del cuarto, con gran una sonrisa en la cara. _

_Johanna tarateró la misma melodía canción que Kate había escuchado toda su infancia antes de caer rendida a los brazos de Morfeo. La policia sintió como todos sus músculos se relajaban, como poco a poco sus pápados se ponían más pesados y era más dificil mantenerlos abiertos. "Ahora te toca a ti, Katie, seguir adelante" oyó decir madre a su madre cuando terminó la canción. Sentió un último beso en la parte superior de la cabeza y luego cayó dormida._

- ¿Si no recuerdas el sueño, como es que veo ese lindo cerebrito tuyo dándole vueltas y vueltas? - Le preguntó Rick. Kate lo miró y sonrió  
- Pienso, en que soy la mujer mas afortunada del mundo por tenerte, Rick - dijo acercándose a el - Y de lo único de lo que me arrepiento, es no haberme dado cuenta antes - El sonrió y la vio con una mirada totalmente enamorada.  
- Mejor tarde que nunca, ¿no? - Dijo trayéndola hacia él. Ella asintió.

Kate no estaba segura de que había pasado la noche anterior, si había sido un sueño, o si realmente su madre la había visitado.  
De cualquier forma, su madre tenía razón, ahora le tocaba a ella ser feliz. Y nadie la hacía mas feliz que Castle. En este momento era la mujer más feliz del mundo, y no quería que nadie ni nada cambiáse eso.


End file.
